Nice One
by xoElle23
Summary: Written for the Get Rid of Carrie Challange. Naley, who else? Oneshot.


AN: This is for everyone who hates Carrie just as much as I do

**AN: This is for everyone who hates Carrie just as much as I do. **

**Title: Nice One**

**Author: hpfangurl12993**

**Pairing: Naley, who else? **

**Rating: T for language**

**Disclaimer: I, obviously, don't One Tree Hill. Because if I did there would be no Carrie and way more shirtless Nathan scenes.**

**Spoilers: Nope!**

**Time frame: Takes place after 5x09**

**--23--**

"Hello?" Haley called as she entered the house. "Nathan? Jamie?" She set her keys on the table and her purse on its hook by the door, and went off in search of her husband and son.

"Hales?"

She walked into the bathroom off of her and Nathan's bedroom to find Jamie and Nathan in the huge tub together. She smiled.

"Well hello, my dirty boys."

Jamie grinned. "Hi momma! Daddy said since he always got too wet when he gave me a bath we'd take one together!"

Haley nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Wanna join us?" Nathan asked smirking.

"Yeah momma, wanna join us?" their son echoed.

Haley shook her head. "I'm good."

"Where were you, anyway? We didn't see you at the game."

"Oh, you wouldn't believe what happened. I got locked in the library."

Nathan squirted some shampoo on top of Jamie's head and began to scrub. "What? How?"

"Brooke, Lindsay, and I were going to my classroom and we saw Mia inside the library. Once we were inside we found Peyton there too, and then realized we were locked in."

"Why didn't you just call?"

"No one had service except Brooke. She called Mouth and got no answer and then her battery died."

Nathan looked confused. "So, did you bust a window or something?"

"No, Mia realized we had internet so we ordered a pizza so someone could let us out. And you'll never guess who it was."

"Who?"

"Tim."

"Tim Smith?"

"No, Tim Taylor. Yes, Tim Smith. After Peyton and Lindsay fought for awhile Tim pulled part of the door out and we were free."

"Wow."

Haley laughed. "Yeah, some night. Oh, congrats on the win. We checked the score online."

Nathan smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed."

"Okay, and Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay." She turned to her son. "And you, mister, are going to bed."

"Awww. Momma, can I stay up PLEASE?" He turned to his dad but Nathan shook his head and lifted the small boy out of the tub.

"You heard your mom. Now dry off and get ready for bed."

Jamie sighed. "Oh-kay." He said sadly. The two parents laughed.

**--23--**

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Haley asked half an hour later. The two were now sitting in bed, their son already far away in dreamland.

Nathan stared at his hands. "You're gonna be mad."

"Oh boy. Good news, my favorite." Haley joked. Nathan remained silent, so Haley went serious. "What's going on, Nathan?"

"Carrie kissed me." He said softly. His wife's loving face quickly turned into a look of rage.

"_She what?"_

"Haley, I swear I didn't-"

"Did you kiss her back?"

"Of course not."

"Do you like her?"

"No." he took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Haley, I love you. And I would _never_ cheat on you. Never. I don't want anyone but you."

She frowned. "Is that all she did?"

"What?"

"Is that all she did?"

Nathan looked back down at his hands.

"Nathan, I swear to god you'd better tell me what else has been going on."

"She's been flirting with me."

Haley yanked her hands back. "What? How?"

"Haley-"

"I said how."

He sighed. "That night you had me check for clowns out on the balcony I saw her skinny dipping in the pool. And when we were at Tric she said some things."

Haley pursed her lips. "Is that it?"

"She helped me put my pants on one time."

"_What?_"

"I needed help putting my pants on one morning and I called for you and instead she came up and helped me. I told her it was fine, that I could get Jamie to help but she ignored me. I'm so sorry. I know you're mad at me but-"

She shook her head. "I'm not mad at you, Nathan. I'm just disappointed. I thought you loved me enough to tell me these kinds of things."

"I do!"

"No, you obviously don't!" her voice was rising now, but she tried to keep semi-quiet for her son's sake. "If you did, then you would've told me! But you didn't. And that makes me really sad. We said the vows, Nathan. Twice! You promised me that you would respect and honor me. And after the limo crash, you promised to let me in. You didn't do that."

"I'm so sorry, Haley."

"I need to go for a walk." She stood up and grabbed her jacket and cell phone.

"I'll go with you."

"No, Nathan. I need to clear my head."

"But it's dark outside-"

"I'll be fine. Stay with Jamie." And with that, she left.

**--23--**

An hour later Haley found herself sitting on a picnic table at the Rivercourt, staring out at the water. She turned around when she heard footsteps.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Nathan called us." Brooke said half smiling. "He told us what happened and asked us to come and talk to you."

"I don't want to talk."

"Fine. Then we'll sit here with you. No talking needed." Peyton told her. The two girls climbed up and sat on either side of Haley, wrapping and arm around her in the process.

After about ten minutes, Haley spoke. "I don't know what to do."

Peyton spoke first. "Well, do you believe him? About the not liking Carrie part, I mean."

She nodded. "Yeah."

"But you're still upset that it happened." Brooke said.

"Yeah."

After another minute of silence, Brooke smiled sadly. "I'm sorry you're nanny is a home wrecking whore."

Haley laughed.

"Is that a smile? Did Haley Scott actually smile? B. Davis, we have a breakthrough."

"Agreed, P. Sawyer. This is a wonderful moment."

"Hush, the both of you." Haley said wiping her eyes.

"So what are you gonna do, Tutor Smiles?"

"I guess I'm gonna head back home."

"We'll give you a lift." Peyton volunteered.

"Didn't you guys walked here?"

"Uh, no. I don't do cardio." Brooke pointed behind her and Haley saw her SUV parked a little ways away.

"Come on, Hales." Peyton said standing up and dragging Haley with her. "Let's get you back to your husband."

**--23--**

"Hi." Haley said walking in a few minutes later.

Nathan looked up. "Hi."

She set her stuff down and got back into bed, turning to look at him. "We're firing her tomorrow, you know."

He nodded. "Good."

"I hope Jamie won't be too upset."

"I'll talk to him."

"Okay…… Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"You really don't like her?"

He shook his head. "I promise. I love you, Haley. I always will. Always and Forever, remember?"

She nodded. "Always and Forever."

"And I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I guess I tried to brush it off because you and Jamie liked her so much. Things were going so well, I guess I just didn't want to mess it up."

Haley was quiet for a minute. "I accept your apology." She said finally. "And I forgive you."

Nathan let out a huge breath. "I love you so much, Hales." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on the lips.

She kissed him back. "I love you, too. But no more secrets, okay? I'm serious."

He nodded. "No more secrets. I promise."

"Really promise?"

"Really promise. Double promise."

"Double stuffed chocolate Oreo promise?" Nathan shot her a look and she shrugged. "That's what me and Luke used to say when we were younger. You go back on an Oreo promise, that's the worst there is."

He laughed. "Double chocolate Oreo… whatever the hell you just said promise."

She pecked him again on the lips and smiled. "Okay then."

**--23--**

The next day was Saturday, and Haley made sure to get up extra early to get ready. If she was going to fire this bitch, she was going to do it in style. She left a note by Nathan's pillow with simple instructions for when he woke up:

**Just follow my lead.**

When Carrie entered the kitchen at eight, as she always did, she was surprised to find Haley setting the kitchen table, softly singing.

"_Wake up - sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed.  
Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead. She's gone where the goblins go,  
Below - below - below. Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out.  
Ding Dong' the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low.  
Let them know  
The Wicked Witch is dead…"_

"Good morning."

Haley looked up, pretending to be startled. "Oh, hi Carrie! I thought since today was Saturday I'd make breakfast."

"Oh, that's okay. I can do it-"

"I already have homemade waffles waiting in the microwave." She said smiling. "Please, sit down. Nathan will be down in just a second and then we can eat."

"Where's Jamie?" Carrie asked as Nathan came down the stairs.

"He wanted to spend the day with his Uncle Lucas. So it's just the three of us this morning. Hi honey." She leaned over and kissed Nathan on the cheek. "Sit down, I made breakfast."

Deciding it would be easier just to follow instructions, Nathan obediently sat down.

"So, what are you planning to do today, Haley?" Carrie asked once they were all eating. "Working with Mia and Peyton some more? Or maybe shopping with Brooke?" She had to get her out of the house so she could be alone with Nathan.

"Not much." Haley said shrugging. "Some house work, probably. There's a room I need to clean out. Or maybe I'll watch a movie or something."

Carrie's face fell. "Oh. What about you, Nathan? Going down to the Rivercourt?"

Noticing the look from his wife, Nathan shook his head. "I'm still kind of tired from last night. I think I'll just hang out here."

"Oh. Well if you need anything, let me know."

"Actually, Carrie, there is something I need." Haley said setting down her fork.

Carrie tried not to look disappointed. "Sure thing. Name it."

Haley smiled. "Well, first of all, I really need you to stop flirting with my husband."

The young nanny immediately began to look uncomfortable. "Look, I don't know what Nathan told you, and I'm sorry he's attracted to me but-"

"Cut the crap, Carrie." Nathan interrupted. "I told Haley about everything last night, even when you kissed me."

"I-"

"You're services are no longer needed." Haley said curtly. "I packed up most of your stuff earlier while you took your 'morning swim'. They're the boxes in the garage marked 'Whore'. The rest of your things will be mailed to you."

"But I-"

"I don't want to hear it. There are a lot of things I can forgive, Carrie, but trying to steal my husband is not one of them."

"Can I say goodbye to Jamie?" she asked finally.

Haley shook her head. "I don't think that's the best idea, Carrie. I'm coming so close to hitting you right now it'd probably be wise for you to just get your things and go."

Carrie stood up slowly and leaned over to give Nathan another kiss before she left, but Haley blocked her just in time, so they stood nose to nose.

"And by the way, if you ever come near my son or husband again I'll slap you with a lawsuit so quick you won't know what hit you."

"You're a bitch." Carrie said angrily. "Nathan loves me. He'll get custody of Jamie and leave you. He doesn't want some old washed up-" SMACK! Haley shook out her hand as Carrie fell to the floor and moaned in pain.

"Get the hell out of our house, Carrie."

The nanny had no choice but to leave, but not before Nathan noticed a big handprint across the side of her face. He chuckled.

"Nice one, Hales."

**Hope you liked it. Review it even you didn't. **


End file.
